


a garden of gardens

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Age Difference, Arguing, F/M, Flowers, Passion, Romance, Shyness, Vignette Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little scenes of the relationships between Guardians and Kings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a garden of gardens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dahlia_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/gifts).



;; casablancas (mars x jadeite)

Theirs is a quiet sort of relationship, both of them being serious types who value their duties to their respective lieges above all else. Yet he feels for her the way he swore he'd never feel for a woman, and she has to admit she enjoys his company.

So their visits are usually businesslike, short but sweet with her playing aloof and him trying to appear romantic despite having none of the expertise, passion or innocence of his comrades. Thankfully, it's not enough to completely drive her away. Underneath her calm is a strong fire, and beneath his firey gaze is a smooth temperament. They complement one another almost perfectly.

When she extends an invitation for him to join her for tea in the gardens one afternoon, he brings a bouquet of her favorite lilies.

"You didn't need to do this," she says, but there's no disguising the joy in her eyes.

 

;; wildflowers (jupiter x nephrite)

Two people such as them should probably never be together, but they can't help it. He's as passionate as she is, understands her strength but still insists on being "the man". She understands his need to protect but still calls him a pig when he tries to take the reins.

They can be arguing one minute and kissing like there's no tomorrow the next. They've gone a little further a few times, but one of them always backs off before it goes _too_ far. The age difference, her inexperience, his wanting to be a gentleman. They even argue about _that_.

And then, he takes her to her favorite meadow and the scent of wildflowers surrounds them, easing the tension and smoothing the rough patches. He's content to lie with his head in her lap, letting her weave chains of whatever flowers she can find.

He's come back to court wearing a crown of blossoms more than once, glaring at anyone who laughs. "She made it for me, there's no way I'm taking it off."

 

;; morning glories (mercury x zoisite)

They met in the Moon Palace's library, their hands brushing when they reached for the same book. After ten minutes of blushing and stammering, they manage to ease into a conversation and by the end of the day they're the closest of friends.

The next time they meet, she gathers the nerve to ask him for a date. He accepts, and both of them spend the hours prior fussing and panicking and begging their friends for advice. She's always been so focused on her studies, and he's so young and naive compared to his brothers-in-arms. _It'll be okay,_ they both hear more times than they can count and just barely enough to keep her from hiding in the library and him from locking himself in a closet all night.

Neither of them is entirely composed when they finally come face to face, but somehow that makes each of them feel better. He pushes a bouquet of morning glories into her hand, and she gives him a pink rose from the gardens.

"We'll get better at this with time," she assures him, and they walk hand in hand to the music hall.

 

;; marigolds (venus x kunzite)

He's the oldest of the prince's guardians, and she's the leader of the princess's Guardians. They met when she came to collect the princess from one of her clandestine visits to Earth; while he stole her heart with a single glance, it took him time to realize he looked forward to seeing her anytime the two respective courts met to discuss business and military matters.

Soon she doesn't even need the princess as an excuse to go to Earth, and every now and then he'll come to the Moon to see her. They find they have a lot to talk about beyond duty and their respective lieges, and the time flies so fast she's always sad to see their visits end.

His feelings remain more ambiguous to most. Some question whether he even feels anything for her due to the great difference in their ages and them being a world apart, but she knows better. He's not much for words, but she feels his affection in the way he smiles, the way he takes her hand, the marigolds he tucks behind her ear now and then.

"Even if you never say it, I'll always know," she says, and he draws her closer.


End file.
